<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Neil (again) by drawnonward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738286">Meeting Neil (again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawnonward/pseuds/drawnonward'>drawnonward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawnonward/pseuds/drawnonward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Protagoneil porn. Takes place after the events of the movie (I'm going with the thought that the Protagonist inverts to recruit Neil in the past).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Neil (again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s jarring, coming out of inversion and stumbling into the first dimly lit bar he could find. He’s halfway through a scotch when he sees <em>him</em>. Neil’s sitting across the bar, infuriatingly beautiful. Neil catches David looking for a beat too long, and suddenly, they lock eyes and David feels like his heart’s about to burst. He wonders what was going through Neil's head when he did this at the Bombay Yacht Club, with all his disheveled charm. <br/><br/>David sends Neil a vodka tonic from across the bar and — oh. The smile on Neil’s face when he receives the drink — he needs a moment; he feels like everyone around him can hear his heart pounding out of his chest. He walks unsteadily to the bathroom, mentally berating himself for not holding it together. He’s splashing water on his face and trying to quell the pounding in his head when Neil walks in, standing in the doorway.<br/><br/>“How did you know my drink order?” he asks softly, eyes twinkling with amusement. Seeing him this close makes David feel dizzy. The silence drags on for a few seconds.<br/><br/>“I’m Neil, by the way.” God, the blush on Neil’s cheeks, his tousled hair - it’s all too much. He swallows, hyper-aware now that he hasn’t said anything yet. <br/><br/>“I’m David. Do you often meet strangers in bathrooms?” A smile that he hopes comes off as confident and a bit cocky. Neil's gaze feels like electricity. He's staring at David now, looking at him through those goddamned eyelashes.<br/><br/>“Call it what you want.” Neil’s voice is soft and sweet.<br/><br/>“What do you call it?”<br/><br/>“Fate.”<br/><br/>David’s silent, then, head spinning at Neil’s familiar words, at all of this. He's about to walk out of the bathroom, forget about all of it, when Neil clears his throat.<br/><br/>“David, wait.”<br/><br/>David freezes. Neil’s still blushing, and god, if he isn’t the prettiest thing David’s ever seen.<br/><br/>“I’m just a few blocks away. Would you walk with me?”<br/><br/>--</p><p>They’re standing in front of Neil’s building, a sleek-looking high rise.</p><p>“Do you want to come up?” Neil says shyly, looking down. David looks over at Neil, his hair golden under the streetlights.</p><p>A beat. “Yes.”</p><p>--</p><p>They’re finally alone in the bedroom, and Neil’s sitting on the bed, beautiful, especially like this -- so sweet, so uncertain. David walks over to him, takes Neil’s chin between his thumb and index finger, feeling the slight stubble of it.</p><p>“Is this ok?” David asks tentatively.</p><p>“I want this. Please,” Neil’s trembling, and David just leans in and kisses him. God, Neil is so soft, and so sweet, David’s licking his lips apart before he knows it, fucking the slick plush of his mouth with his tongue. His hands are cupping Neil’s jaw, stroking along it, and Neil lets out a whimper, and David’s already so <em>hard</em> it hurts.<br/><br/>“I need you to tell me if this is ok.” David pulls away and looks at Neil. Fuck, his <em>eyes. </em>David can see his dilated pupils, his long lashes, his half-lidded gaze.<br/><br/>“It’s ok, <em>god</em>, <em>please</em>, I want you to do everything to me--“ Neil’s grabbing at David’s shirt now, bringing him closer to the foot of the bed. Their kisses are messy now, Neil’s fucking <em>sucking</em> on David’s tongue, and David feels like he needs to move things along -- he pushes a thigh between Neil’s legs to feel him out, and Neil cries out into David’s mouth. David unbuttons Neil’s shirt and pants, and Neil’s flushed all the way down to his chest; it takes everything in David’s power not to shove him down and just <em>take</em>. It feels like things are moving in slow-motion, he can’t seem to get his hands back on Neil soon enough.<br/><br/>“Please touch me, please --" Neil whines. David complies, reaching down and thumbing over the head of Neil’s cock and god, he’s <em>wet</em>. David kisses him again, this time skating his mouth down Neil’s throat, kissing and sucking as he goes.<br/><br/>“So wet for me already, hm?” David’s voice is low and rough in Neil’s ear. <br/><br/>“<em>Please, please, </em>don’t stop--” Neil’s voice is pitching higher and David groans at the wild desperation in Neil's eyes.<br/><br/>“So fucking pretty,” David drawls, bringing his hand up to Neil’s face, tracing his lover’s jawline, pushing two fingers past the slack ring of Neil’s lips. Neil’s sucking so naturally, so instinctively, lips so soft around David’s fingers. David takes his fingers, slick with Neil’s spit, and teases, rubbing circles around Neil’s yearning hole. Neil’s squirming, gasping, and David almost wants to keep pushing Neil to the edge without taking him over it.<br/><br/>Neil whimpers, mumbles something like "I need you," and David finally lets a finger sink into Neil’s core, and <em>fuck</em>. David can’t help it -- “Neil, fuck, I wanna eat you out --” Neil lets out a broken sound, and David shifts down between Neil’s splayed legs, licking sweet circles around his hole. Neil’s whining, eyes squeezing shut. David dives in, fucking into that little hole with his tongue until Neil’s panting and sobbing with it. He comes back up, kissing Neil as he drizzles lube from the bedside table onto his fingers, then letting two fingers sink into Neil’s tightness.<br/><br/>“Pleasepleaseplease--” Neil’s a mess, and David kisses him to shush him, so he can take his sweet time fingering him open, whispering dirty things into his ear.<br/><br/>"Please what?" David smiles, tangling another hand into Neil's soft blonde hair, and tugs, angling Neil's face upward and exposing the line of his neck, where David latches on and sucks -- Neil almost <em>growls.</em><br/><br/>"Please fuck me, please --" Neil moans as David licks up his neck, leaving a wet trail on flushed skin. He grabs Neil's strands a little harder as he fingers Neil slowly, watching Neil fall apart.<br/><br/>“Slow down, sweetheart, you’re just so <em>fucking</em> tight, I don’t know if you can take me...” Neil cries out as David crooking his fingers inside him, just-barely grazing his prostate.<br/><br/>“David, please --”</p><p>David can't help it when Neil's begging so sweetly. He slides his fingers out of Neil slowly, not without a groan from the blonde. He moans softly as he lines himself up with Neil’s hole and starts to sink in, inch by inch.<br/><br/>“Fuck, <em>Neil</em>,” he manages to groan out. Neil’s so wet and still so<em> good</em> that David thinks his vision blacks out for a moment. Neil’s whining so prettily for him with the drag of it, arching his back like he’s in heat.<br/><br/>"That good?" David teases, grabbing Neil’s hips and fucking him slowly, long drags in and out of Neil’s hot, wet, heat. Neil's eyes flash with a brief look of mischief, and David impulsively puts his hand around the pale column of Neil's neck. <br/><br/>“Please, yes, please, want you to come in me like this--” Neil gasps. <em><br/></em><br/>“No.” David smiles, kissing along Neil’s jawline, moving slowly, more deliberately. Neil whines in protest as David almost pulls all the way out, the head of his cock catching on Neil’s rim. <br/><br/>"Want you to come on my cock," David says, soft and low. He pushes back in, and Neil gasps, eyes rolling back in pleasure as David hits his prostate. </p><p>“Harder, fuck, please I’m close --" Neil's a mess, arching, grabbing onto David to take him in deeper, eyes spilling over with tears, wanting more.</p><p>David puts one arm up against Neil's throat, more forcefully now, and Neil's gasping for air, shaking with the force of David's thrusts. “Wanna feel you coming on my cock, baby, wanna fill you up --"</p><p>Neil cries out suddenly, pulsing and shooting off, tightening and milking David so hard he has to slow down for a moment, feeling the contractions around his cock.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Neil --” he manages, thrusting into that wet, squeezing heat, knowing he can’t hold on for much longer. Neil’s so soft and open for him, and David’s thrusts are getting faster and more erratic, and Neil’s whimpering and crying with the overstimulation of it all. David comes deep inside of him, vision whiting out in static.</p><p>He pulls out messily, moments later, come dripping all over Neil’s entrance and thighs. Neil, with the most sinful look on his face, takes David's fingers and pushes the sticky mess back into himself with a groan. David pumps his fingers softly into Neil's fucked-out hole, feeling the hot <em>squelch</em> inside - <em>god, </em>he's going to be the death of him.</p><p>Then he's kissing Neil's neck, his forehead, his mouth, his tear-streaked face. Neil sighs, happy and sated. David chuckles into Neil's hair, their limbs tangled together like red and blue threads in a self-contained loop. David thinks to himself how he'd always fall for Neil, and Neil would always fall for him; no cause-and-effect, just things happening as they were always meant to happen. </p><p>“Fate?”<strong><br/></strong><br/>“Call it what you want.”<br/><strong><br/></strong>“What do you call it?”<br/><br/>“Reality.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I scream and cry about protagoneil @ drawnonward.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>